


An Unplanned Situation

by Atriso



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Mishima Yuuki, Teen Pregnancy, Threesome - M/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Who the Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atriso/pseuds/Atriso
Summary: Mishima finds out something that scares him. How will he react and what is his plan for this.THIS CONTENT THEMES OF YAOI/BL. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS PLEASE CLICK AWAY. BUT FIRST THING FIRST, WHY DID YOU CLICK ON THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?





	An Unplanned Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in years and my first Omegaverse fan fic. Any help will be appreciated.

It was an average day at Shujin Academy. For everyone except Mishima. He was in the bathroom panic. He was holding something.

“Please, please, please,” Mishima said in a panicky voice.

He looked up and what he was holding us an Omega Pregnancy Test. He looked at it and his face turned to a horrified expression.

“Positive, no, no, no this can’t be happening. I can’t be pregnant.” He said still panicking.

He hope the test was malfunctioning but it was the third test he took in a row. He just wanted to close his eyes and wake up from this nightmare.

“What am I going to tell my parents and more importantly who the father?” He said with a tone of discomfort.

Mishima put the tests towards the bottom of his bag and went to class before the bell rang. While walking back he was thinking who the father might be. Only two people came to mind, Ryuji and Akira.

When he got back to class and took his seat he turned his head over to Akira and wondering if he could be the father or not. He took a deep breath and turned his head when Mr. Hiruta enter the class to begin Biology as the bell rang.

“Today class we will be learning about pregnancy and hierarchy of both Alphas or Omegas” he said with his usual flamboyant tone.

Mishima almost broke out in a cold sweat and spike in blood pressure. Of all the things that they could learn about it, it had to be the second gender people can have.

“Most of you may already know this and some of you may have already developed your second gender by now. But I want to teaching you on some of the finer details that come with this very scary time for you again,” he said.

Mishima was scared that people may find out he was not only an Male Omega but was also knocked up by one of the two “delinquents” at school. He tried to calm himself down and listen to what Mr. Hiruta had to say.

“First well start with Alphas. They are the dominant partner in a relation. They can be aggressive towards other Alphas over mates, dominance or other an number of thing that can angry them. While Omega are the submissive more mild partner in the relationship. So base on that, does any one know the percentages of Alphas and Omegas here in Japan?” Hiruta said while look for a student to answer.

“Ah, Kurusu-san do you know the answer.” Mr. Hiruta said.

Akira looked up at his teacher and answer the question.

“Base on the most recent census taken about 55% of people in Japan are Alphas while 45% of people are Omegas”, Akira said with his usual confident tone when answering.

“That correct. Yo paraphrase that an almost 50/50 split. But, base on recent studies and hypothesize predictions. Sadly the Omega population in Japan may fall by 10% in about 20 years. This may be linked with the increase in demand on working hard in an aggressive work force here in Japan. Scientist have theorize or proven a link between being an Alpha or Omega and genetics. Which plays a role in the hormonal changes when our second puberty occurs. But, there is also an untested hypothesis is that a person upbringing may also play role in the outcome, but there isn’t any suitable evidence to validate that theory,” Mr.Hiruta said sadly.

The student were in awe that so much went into the topic of being an Alpha or Omega. Mishima didn’t really care. He already knew what he was and had hoped this would shine new information on his predicament. But all that was being said was what are the chances of being either or. All he wanted to know about was being pregnancy as an Omega.

“Now it’s time to learn about pregnancy and hierarchy. It maybe complicated at first but easy to remember in the long run. There are four gender combinations, Alpha Male, Alpha Female, Omega Male, and Omega Female. For the hierarchy it goes as follow. Alpha Males can impregnate all three genders, Alpha Females can impregnate only Omegas, and finale Omega Males can only impregnate Omega Females. Sadly, Omega Females are the only gender who are unable to impregnate any other gender and can be impregnated by the other three. This is well came in handy when it time to be sexual active later in life. For all you girls you need to remember that not only men can impregnate you turn out to be an Omega Females. But for Omega Males both Alphas genders can impregnate you. So, be safe when you decide to have sexual relations with any one. Pregnancy and sexual transmitted diseases are something you young students don’t want. But, with Japan having the lowest conception and birth rate in the world. I strong I force you to have kids in the future”, Mr.Hiruta said with a confident voice.

~Bell Rings~

“Class is over already, like they say time flies when your having fun, well then class dismiss. But, don’t forget what you learned today. Carelessness to remember this could ruin your life forever”, Hiruta said in a serious tone.

All the students were in a sense of awe again but with a hint of fear that any one of them could get pregnant by possible anyone. They all then collected their stuff, stood up and left. It was last period of the day and there was no school tomorrow. Mishima walked out last, just waiting to go home and pray none of this happened. But he was stopped by to people.

“Mishima we need to talk with you.”

Mishima looked and it was Ryuji and Akira. He walk over to them and see what they want.

“What is it you guys want, I got a lot todo when I get home. So, if possible can you make it quick,” Mishima said nervously.

“It well just follow us to the roof.” Ryuji said.

The three made their way to the roof making sure now one was there spying on them.

“Ok, Mishima tell us are you an Alpha or have you not hit second puberty yet”, Ryuji said out bluntly.

“I agree we did have unprotected sex with you last week and were scared that we may have impregnated you” Akira said with a concerning voice.

Mishima looked at them and had to come up with something to tell them.

“I’m not an Omega. But, why are you asking?,” he said hoping they don’t see through his lie.

“Well Mr.Hiurta was telling us all about alpha, omega and how making babies worked. On top of that, I found an Omega Pregnancy Test box in the bathroom when I was clean it.” Ryuji said very nervously.

Mishima panic, he forgot to double check if he had everything early. More important Ryuji actually did his share of the after school cleaning.

“That isn’t mine.”, Mishima said try to sound convincing enough to fool his two lovers.

“Well I got to go now, see you guys Monday.” Mishima waves goodbye to his friends and leaving them alone on the roof.

“He lying.” Ryuji said with his hand covering his face while shaking his head.

Akira nodded his head in agreement and both of them left school hoping Mishima wasn’t lying but they knew he was always a bad liar. Meanwhile, Mishima made it home and went to his room. He opened his bag and grab the tests he took earlier to see if anything change.

“There still positive.” Mishima said sullenly.

He then walked out of his room to the dining room where his parents were at.

“Mom. Dad. I have to tell you something.” Mishima said nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it does flow well, I’m rusty with my writing. But any help is well appreciated.


End file.
